Rain
by InvaderRed
Summary: Just a random drabblish type of thing. Sanji's out in the rain, when he finds something out about Luffy.


AN: Meh, I like rainy storms...Isn't THAT interesting?

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Shonen Jump. Heh, in Japan, Shonen means "boy". So he's, like, "Boy" Jump or something. .

**Rain**

Sanji leaned over the edge of the Going Merry in complete and utter peace...and some boredom. It had started raining only minutes ago, and everyone had gone inside for the time. Sighing in satisfaction at the rare silence surrounding him, he pulled out a cigarrette.

_Click_

It seemed his lighter wasn't doing the greatest job at lighting the smoke today. Then again, it WAS pouring rain...

_Click_

Nothing. "Damn, maybe I should just go inside."

'_And face the noise?'_

He stuffed it back in his pocket. Smirking, he listened to the peaceful sound of rain hitting the water. "On second thought, I'll stay here. I can smoke any day, but silence? THAT'S not something I'll waste."

He watched the rain drops splash upwards after meeting the ocean surface. It fascinated him how something so common and seemingly insignificant could mean so much in this world. And how it could take his mind in an instant.

_'Just like Luffy.'_

What? But there was no denying it now, he knew it was true. He had developed certain feelings for his innocent captain. He didn't even remember when it started, all he knew was that it was the wrong way to be. '_I CAN'T be gay...This isn't fair! I'm SANJI, not some weak little pansy prancing about with glittering sparkles in my hair!'_ Sanji couldn't help but smile at the memory of Luffy coming to dinner with his face loaded with silver glitter. His excuse was that he was "really hungry", and Sanji "was taking too long with the food". Kinda interesting that Usopp was keeping loads of glitter in some random box. "I was gonna use it for an invention!" Psh, yeah right.

Well that settled it. Sanji was gonna think of a glittered up Luffy everytime he saw rain. He distantly noticed that it was still raining all around him, and he silently giggled. '_Oh THAT'S right, now I GIGGLE!'_ Unable to stay annoyed with himself, he burst into laughter.

After calming himself, he smiled. "I love rain."

"Well I HATE it."

Sanji span around so fast he slipped and landed on his ass. Figuring he'd be glad it wasn't Zoro, he still felt rather ambarrassed to be sitting there staring up at the captain.

"WHUH? Oh...Luffy?"

If things hadn't gotten weird ENOUGH lately, Luffy wasn't being silly. In fact, his face was solemn and somewhat depressed. Sanji frowned. '_A face like that should never be like that.'_

"Hey, Luffy? You OK?"

Sadly, he smiled. "Yeah. I just don't like rain. At all." He stretched his arm towards the (gay) Love Cook and pulled him back to his feet. Blushing over how stupid he must have looked, he grinned. "Thanks. So why are you out here?"

Luffy's face took on a bit of a curious espression. "Hmm...Now that you mention it, I really don't know. Guess I forgot why. Oh well!"

"Oh. So what do you have aginst rain?"

Staring into the distance, Luffy replied. "It reminds me of what I can't enjoy. I can't swim. If I have a fear other than that of losing you guys, it's my fear of falling in the water."

Sanji wondered where this serious part of Luffy had come from. Normally things like this didn't faze him.

"I never get to feel coolness replace the heat. But I can watch everyone else, I can watch others have this fun. You know, when I was little, Shanks wouldn't let me join him just BECAUSE I couldn't swim. So I trained really hard for a long time. At least it seemed so. It's stupid though, isn't it? I mean how so many things go wrong when you try so hard? At least I think it is."

Sanji smiled. "You know, you're the only one on this ship who gets to stretch..."

Completely at random, Luffy grinned. "You're RIGHT! Though I wouldn't mind swimming, I can still...I'm hungry."

"I'll make you a snack soon. Just gimme a minute."

"Good." He turned away and walked towards the door.

The chef sighed, thinking about how utterly random that guy could be sometimes. And so adorable.

"Hey Sanji?"

He looked at the rubber pirate.

Luffy smiled in a slightly shy way. "...D'you think I could watch you swim?"

He nodded.

"Cool."

Feeling daring, Sanji grinned. "Hell, I could even hold you above the water if you want!"

Was Luffy blushing? No, that's not a Luffy thing to do. "Instead of being sad, I'll think of you everytime it rains." With that, Luffy ran inside.

Sanji blinked and then looked into the sky. Odd, how things sometimes worked out. One thing was for certain though.

"I love rain!"


End file.
